About relatives and old friends
by Amshea 3
Summary: Friend of the Marauders, niece of Arthur Weasley. Heirs to the Marauders and other fun stuff. Pairing Sisca and Severus, Remus and Venara among others. Read and Review. Updated!
1. Chapter 1 Fransisca Weasley

Chapter 1  
Fransisca Weasley  
  
It was a rather hot summer day and Harry was spending it baking in his bedroom! Earlier that day he had a rather high tempered discussion with the Dursleys about none other than his late godfather, Sirius Black, whom he missed more than he could possibly describe and which loss was unbearable to him. His only true link to his father other than Remus Lupin.  
  
He had let his temper get the best of him and finally he had no other choice but to withdraw to his bedroom unless he wanted to receive another letter from the Ministry about illegal use of magic. He was pretty sure he would use the Avada Kedavra curse if they wouldn't let him be soon.  
  
From his position on the bed he could hear the doorbell ring downstairs, but he didn't care all that much. It couldn't be anyone he knew anyway. He remained in the same position for ten minutes, fifteen. Then his curiosity got the best of him. He pricked his ears up to hear who it might be. The voices downstairs were neither loud nor excited so it wasn't any sure give-away. Probably a salesman or something. Finally he gave up trying to find out who it was.  
  
Another ten minutes past and he could hear his uncle call him down in a tone of voice that was anything but polite or calm.  
  
He rolled slowly off the bed and made his way slowly across the room. He was in no hurry.  
  
"GET DOWN HERE BOY!" boomed his uncle once again.  
  
He slightly picked up his pace and went downstairs to find the three Dursleys in the living-room with a young redhead woman who was wearing a rather expensive looking pale blue dress and a matching wide-brimmed hat. On her hands were white lace gloves. She looked far from anything the Dursleys had ever dragged into the house and she was definitely not a salesperson.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said to him and smiled as he entered the living- room and the warmth in her deep blue eyes and the serenity in her smile made him smile back at her although he had no idea who she was.  
  
"This is Miss Winston," explained his aunt Petunia. "She has come to take you away for the rest of the holiday."  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his smile slowly fading. He looked up at her and knew there were something extremely familiar about her, but he just couldn't place her.  
  
"It's ok, Harry. We're going to the Burrow. I have explained to your aunt and uncle who I am and that they will not see any more of you the remains of the holiday. Probably not next summer either as you are officially soon of age and that we have found a more. suitable guardian for you."  
  
Harry looked from this unfamiliar woman two his uncle's distorted face at the words 'more suitable guardian'.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll meet her later, Harry," said Miss Winston. "She has a very official-looking document that says she can claim you anytime she wants. She was one of your parents' true friends, but most of all she was a friend of your late godfather."  
  
It was like a hand made of ice clutched his heart and squeezed tight. "She was a friend of Sirius?"  
  
Apparently the woman detected the tension in the room because she asked Harry if they could go upstairs so that he could pack his things.  
  
Once he had led her up to his room and closed the door behind her she sat down on the bed and took off her hat and chucked it halfway across the room.  
  
"First thing's first, Harry," she said as he made to start packing. "My name isn't really Miss Winston, I had to make up a name to even get through the front door. I don't think your aunt and uncle connects my surname to anything pleasant. My name is really Fransisca Weasley, I'm Arthur's niece."  
  
"I knew there were something familiar with you!" He beamed at her.  
  
"Well," she said and the smile crept back up. "You mean besides the red hair and freckles?"  
  
He smiled back at her, but eventually the concern crept back up his spine. Who was this woman with an official-looking document? He voiced his question.  
  
"Well, let's say that Dumbledore was beside himself with joy when she turned up at his doorstep in the beginning of the holiday. I'm not really in liberty to say all that much, old Dumbledore has given me a rather tight muzzle. Almost literally," she added. "But he almost exploded with rage when she presented him the paper with the permission to claim you. She said you had suffered enough with the Dursleys. A great deal of harsh words exchanged owners, but finally Dumbledore had to give in. The woman is a rather stubborn person."  
  
"But who is she?"  
  
Fransisca sighed. "I really can't say, love. Dumbledore has, as I said forbidden me to say too much to you. To be honest I really don't know much more. To be perfectly honest I don't know any more."  
  
"But what's her name? Where does she come from? Why haven't I met her before? Why hasn't she taken me away from this hellhole before?"  
  
"I can't say, Harry, I'm sorry. I couldn't even tell you if I knew."  
  
"Will we be dropping in on Grimmauld Place anytime this summer?" He changed the subject to stop thinking about it. although he has asked he hoped they wouldn't.  
  
"No, Molly doesn't think that's a good. Others are. are staying there."  
  
"So, straight to the Burrow and stay there, then?"  
  
"Right. Shall we?"  
  
"Wait, why are you collecting me when this woman has-"  
  
"All good things to those who wait, Harry. She doesn't want to make any move before Dumbledore gives a green light, as in his approval. The whole thing is going through the paper mill right now. She'll come forth before the end of the year if Dumbledore says it's ok."  
  
***  
  
About fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Burrow after having to use Mrs. Figgs fireplace to travel to the Burrow by Floo powder.  
  
"Where on Earth have you been?" asked Mrs Weasley when they finally arrived at the Burrow. "How are you, Harry, dear?"  
  
"Fine," he replied.  
  
After about ten minutes of greetings and hugs and trying to wriggle away they all settled around the kitchen table.  
  
"Where's Remus and the others?" asked Fransisca.  
  
"Why, are you in love with him, Sisca?"  
  
Harry half expected her to turn red or something, but she just stared at George.  
  
"I just wondered. I haven't seen Bill and Charlie since I got back, thought they were with Remus."  
  
"They are," replied Mrs Weasley. "Maybe you should consider. Remus is a nice gentleman."  
  
"Forget it, Molly. He's a bit too nice for me."  
  
"Well, I was just making a suggestion."  
  
"Well, don't." Fransisca rolled with her eyes.  
  
"They should be back here any moment now," said Mrs. Weasley. "They are bringing Tonks and Moody with them so I think it's going to be a bit crowded."  
  
"What about Sirius' old place? I thought headquarters were there," said Harry testily. He was a bit curious as to who was there.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked down. "That woman is there."  
  
"Molly, Venara is ok, just a bit misunderstood."  
  
"Can't understand what Dumbledore were thinking. Showing up from nowhere and." she cast a glance at Harry and he could swear there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Come off it, Molly."  
  
Mrs. Weasley seemed to calm down as she sat down at the table.  
  
"So, Sisca, looking forward to teaching at Hogwarts, then?" asked Ron.  
  
"Both yes and no," said Fransisca thoughtfully. "I look forward to teach you feeble little midgets." (At this Fred and George sniggered) "But I must admit I don't like the Ministry's interference at Hogwarts. It's a school, it should be kept well away from those pansy bureaucratic-"  
  
"That's enough!" hissed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"They are pansies, mum," muttered Ron.  
  
"They seem to have come to their senses now," said Mrs. Weasley. "Not a moment too soon if you ask me."  
  
"It's a miracle, if you ask me," replied Fransisca. "That Cornelius Fudge Arthur works for has his thumb so far up his-"  
  
"Fransisca!"  
  
This time even Harry sniggered.  
  
"Imagine that." muttered Fransisca. "This year there will be two Ministry officials working at Hogwarts. Yours sincerely and Venara."  
  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, right?" asked Harry.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What job did you have with the Ministry, then?"  
  
"Arthur's job; Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. But of course that's in the glorious state of Los Angeles, California, USA." Her smile broadened as she said this.  
  
"And our other teacher?"  
  
"Venara works for the other Ministry office in Florida. You see USA is so big that one single office couldn't possibly muster all the things that need handling." She rolled with her eyes. "Well, they could, but that would mean that they would need to build a tremendous building and wee need to keep a low profile. So. an office in LA in the north and an office in Florida in the south makes us being able to handle everything that comes our way."  
  
"What office within the Ministry does this Venara work for?"  
  
"She works for the." She never got a chance to finish the sentence because her uncle came home and brought with him Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks along with his two oldest sons.  
  
"Hello, you lot," he greeted his family. "Hello, Harry."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Weasley," replied Harry.  
  
Fransisca pursed her leaps. "I'm thinking perhaps a barbecue or something easily digested. outside."  
  
Mr. Weasley looked around and counted them all to be 12 people all in all. "Outside might be a very good idea, don't you think, Molly?"  
  
"Either that or Fransisca will be forced you to be transfigured into rats or something."  
  
A picture of Peter Pettigrew as Scabbers fleetly crossed both Harry and Ron's minds and they both hurried to their feet.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were gathered outside and enjoying a fabulous meal.  
  
"Where are Hermione, by the way?" asked suddenly Lupin.  
  
"She's in Florence with her parents," chorused Ron and Harry.  
  
"Some has it grand," muttered Fransisca. "I was in Venice once, learned a great deal about the courtesans they had in the 16th century."  
  
"What's that?" asked Ron when he saw his parents' faces turn to stone.  
  
"Medieval whores," chorused Fred and George.  
  
"That will be enough!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"But they had really grand lives," said George.  
  
"Please."  
  
"They did, though," said Lupin. "But hardly a suitable subject at a dinner table with children around," he added.  
  
"You said something about our new Defence teacher working for the Ministry," said Harry to change the subject.  
  
"Yes. oh, yes," said Fransisca and rolled with her eyes at her own lack of memory. "Venara works at some office that ensures that werewolves, vampires and other magical beings get what they need. The social-worker of the magical world so to speak."  
  
Harry was the only one to crack a smile about this although the matter in itself wasn't really anything to smile or laugh about. By the sound of it this woman did an important job. He voiced his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, before she got any kind of power within the ministry it was like mayhem all over America. The vampires and werewolves have been suppressed over many years and if she hadn't been given the presidency of her department when she did there would have been a full scale war."  
  
Ron whistled. "She must know a thing or two, then."  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
They all turned to look at Lupin. "You know her, Remus?"  
  
A dreamy look crept over his face for a moment. "I think I do, one hears rumours, but I won't say anything before I know it's the same person. Won't get anyone's hopes up."  
  
"Anyway, the amusing part is," continued Fransisca. "That she was given this job as a last resort, the step before unemployment. The result was that she managed to unite all the magic creatures, make them live in peace. She stopped the riots and the Minister, who is in LA ordered that his department should follow her example. She is today the most prestigious, most powerful Ministry official except from the Minister himself. He hated to let her go to be a teacher at Hogwarts, but since Fudge practically begged him and the fact that she was more than thrilled at the prospect of teaching he had to give in. What's even more amusing is that neither of us are really planning to co-operate with Fudge, only Dumbledore."  
  
"You know all this because.?"  
  
Fransisca turned to Lupin. "Newspaper-clippings, rumours, you know. I have one with me. You can see if you'd like." She fished out a newspaper-clipping and gave it to him.  
  
He looked at the picture on the paper-clipping and his face turned suddenly sickly pale before it turned slightly pink.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Fransisca.  
  
"Nothing," he replied a bit too fast. He gave the clippings back to her.  
  
About thirty minutes later Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Tonks were clearing the table while Fransisca and Charlie were playing with a couple of enchanted kites that looked like small copies of dragons, which bit at each other with their plastic teeth and tore large bits of paper from each other.  
  
Fred and George cheered and Moody gave them advises he thought useful while the two controlling the kites pushed each other out of balance so that it was easier for the pusher to get at the pushed's kite.  
  
Laughter and cheers filled the air as the sun slowly made its way down, leaving the sky almost as red as blood.  
  
Finally calm settled once more as everything had been cleaned and cleared away and the kites were lying on the ground, reduced to tiny pieces of paper.  
  
The group were gathered around the table with tea and biscuits, swapping everything from war tales to summer flings.  
  
Suddenly Fransisca interrupted everyone with an episode Harry and Ron had nearly forgotten, a thing that happened a year and a half ago.  
  
"I heard about that little incident on the Hogwarts Express at the end of your fourth year," she said out of the blue. "About what happened, about what you four," she said to Fred, George, Harry and Ron. "And Miss Granger did to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. I want you all to know that I am outraged and that you should really be ashamed of yourselves."  
  
Fred and George opened their mouths to say something to their defence, bur she continued before they got a chance.  
  
"For not taking a picture of the result and sending it to your poor cousin who doesn't get to laugh all that much."  
  
The entire table roared with laughter except for Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Soon it was time for bed and as Harry readied himself for just that he thought of Hermione's reaction when she first would meet Fransisca. He was dead sure she wouldn't like her one bit and this made him snigger.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"I was just thinking about Hermione's first meeting with Fransisca."  
  
Ron started to laugh as well. "What about when she finds out that she will be her new Muggle Studies teacher?"  
  
They both laughed so hard that Mrs. Weasley had to come up and tell them to be quiet.  
  
Harry looked forward to the new year again and thankful for that no one had mentioned his late godfather all day he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2 Mischiefmakers in Diagon Alley

Chapter 2  
Mischief-makers in Diagon Alley  
  
The weeks flew by so quickly, with Fransisca as the family's true clown and entertainer and with practising Ron's keeper skills, that it seemed as next to no time they had received their booklists and were making their way to Diagon Alley.  
  
They had barely arrived at Diagon Alley when they heard a high-pitch whine and something very hairy knocked into Harry and hugged him tight. It took him a couple of minutes to realise that what had knocked into him was actually Hermione.  
  
"I have missed you so, so much!" she said against his neck. She let go of him and turned to Ron. "Ron!" She gave him a quick hug before she noticed the unfamiliar woman between Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.  
  
They had all agreed to keep it a secret that Fransisca was a teacher at Hogwarts. They were looking forward at seeing her expression when she found her sitting at the teachers' table at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said to Fransisca. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said and stretched out her hand.  
  
"Fransisca Weasley," she replied and shook her hand. "Arthur's niece," she explained when she saw Hermione's expression. "Congratulations on making Prefect last year," she added. She was about to say something else when she suddenly caught sight of something.  
  
They all turned their heads to see what she was looking at and found two young men and a girl looking into Flourish & Blotts, one of the men and the woman had long, thick black hair and the third one had short, light brown hair. Smirks were on all three's faces.  
  
"Excuse me," said Fransisca and strode over to the three standing there.  
  
"Ok, you lot, let's-"  
  
"Wait, mum," said Ron. He knew trouble was on its way and there was no way he was going to miss it.  
  
They watched as Fransisca said something to the three and the dark- haired young man replied something that made Fransisca snigger and look into Flourish & Blotts too.  
  
A short moment later a loud bang could be heard from inside the store and out came Lucius Malfoy, pink from top to bottom from what seemed as shock pink powder. One step behind followed his son Draco, purple with puke green spots all over.  
  
Fransisca and the three others spun around as they walked out of the store. They had all huge difficulties keeping straight faces.  
  
People outside were laughing their heads off and Lucius and Draco barely managed to keep their postures as they made their way through the howling crowd.  
  
When they had finally moved out of sight they all fell to their knees in fits of laughter.  
  
"Children," muttered Hermione, although she thought it suited them well. But she found no support anywhere because even Mrs. Weasley were chuckling merrily.  
  
When the four had stopped laughing Harry could see that Fransisca motioned for the three others to follow her over to where they were standing. He could also see that there were something painfully familiar with the black-haired man, but he thought it was only his imagination playing tricks with him.  
  
They followed her over to them, still with broad grins on their faces.  
  
"People," said Fransisca. "I think it will please you all to learn these three joy-spreaders. "This is. Angelus Witherby," she pointed at the black-haired man, who took a deep bow. "Charity Hope Eowita Witherby."  
  
"Eowita," replied the woman, who shook hands with them all. She pointed at Angelus. "That's my twin brother. I am the responsible, subtle one, though."  
  
"And finally."  
  
"Marco Tyler," said the last one and also he shook hands with them all.  
  
"They will be staying at Hogwarts for a while," continued Fransisca. They are, the two black-haired ones, your new Defence teacher's godchildren.  
  
Ron saw the way Hermione was looking at Marco and felt a stab of jealousy. He would not like having him around.  
  
"Well, we will have to start looking for the things these four needs," said Mrs. Weasley and strode past them.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked Ron. He didn't see what Harry saw; that Sisca exchanged glances with Angelus, Eowita and Marco.  
  
"Are you lot coming?" asked Mrs. Weasley a little irritable halfway over at Flourish & Blotts.  
  
"You'd better go," said Fransisca. "I'll catch you lot later. I have to go now, need to start thinking of departure."  
  
The four of them said goodbye and hurried after Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Without looking Neville Longbottom suddenly knocked into Ginny. "Sorry," he muttered. Then he saw who he had bumped into. "Hi, how are you all doing?"  
  
"Did you see what happened inside Flourish & Blotts?" asked Ron excitedly. "Malfoy father and son emerged looking like a couple of fags."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Well, they did!" he told Hermione. "No wizard in their right mind would wear that unless he was as ham rider."  
  
"Please, don't be so tasteless. There is nothing wrong with being homosexual, they are just as sane and normal as the rest of us."  
  
"First courtesans, now fags," muttered Harry and Ginny and Ron nearly laughed their heads off.  
  
Hermione looked offended, but said nothing.  
  
"So, what happened to them?" asked Neville.  
  
"They were victims of mischief" said Hermione.  
  
"A bit of fun, really. We have no idea what they did to them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"We don't know them, but our cousin told us that they will be staying a while at Hogwarts. We can point them out for you there" said Ron. "Let's go into Flourish & Blotts and see what they have really done in there."  
  
They hurried over to Mrs. Weasley and entered the store, which looked like Ground Zero after a A-bomb. Pink, purple and green powder everywhere. On the floor lay two pink, one green and one purple enchanted exploding dye-packs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley merely shook her head, but Harry could see a smile in the corner of her mouth. "Find what you need" she told them.  
  
It was easy finding the books they needed because there weren't many new books they needed, only one really stood out. It was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Book, or rather books, that really caught the attention because it told them they wouldn't lye on the lazy side. It was Dark Creatures and Repelling Curses and Protection Against Dark Magic, both by Patricia McStar.  
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm thinking that we are back in business," replied Harry with a smile, but he was a bit heavy hearted because both books were extremely thick.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, seemed absolutely delighted.  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Don't you see? This means that there will be a lot practising the spells and that the Ministry has finally taken the threat seriously. We are finally going to learn to protect ourselves and with the Ministry's approval."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't hear Sisca" said Ron. "She said that the new Defence teacher isn't loyal to the Ministry, but to Dumbledore. We may be in-"  
  
"Heaps of trouble if this isn't approved by the Ministry." Harry could feel dark clouds over his head.  
  
"The Ministry has been chucked out of Hogwarts," said a familiar, happy voice behind them.  
  
All turned to find Lupin.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" exclaimed Neville.  
  
"Well, not any more" replied the werewolf with a I-know-something- you-don't-smile on his face. "You have now got the best defence teacher you could possibly want."  
  
"You know her?"  
  
His smile grew bigger. "Let's just say that you are in for a treat. Maybe she'll even let you continue your club, Harry. To be on the safe side ask her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Keep no secrets from her because she will find out sooner or later anyway." He looked around. "Saw what happened to the Malfoys. don't you go looking to do anything like that. Look, I have to go, catch you later. I think I'll pop in sometime during the year. I'll check on you then if I can."  
  
As soon as he had appeared he was gone, looking shabbier, more tired and more grey than ever.  
  
"Poor man" muttered Hermione.  
  
"Wonder why Fransisca don't want him, he's a nice bloke."  
  
"She said he was a bit too nice for her liking" replied Ginny. "Probably fancies some satanic rock artist or something."  
  
"Look at this mess!!!"  
  
They spun around to find the manager and three of them smiled broadly, knowing that they, Fransisca and a brilliant Defence teacher would be spending the year at Hogwarts. 


	3. Chapter 3 Teachers praparing for a new y...

Chapter 3  
The teachers preparing for a new year  
  
Fransisca took the steps leading up to the castle in almost one long stride. She couldn't describe how much she was looking forward to this. But as she made to open the double oak doors they sprung open and out came someone she had only written to and seen once or twice in person, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Venara.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Fransisca.  
  
"I was going to see if you were coming, as the matter of fact," replied the other woman. Fransisca had always looked upon her with deep envy, not because she had a certain unearthly glow in her pale skin, but because she did not look her 43 years of age. Fransisca hoped that she could look like that eighteen years into the future.  
  
She cast a sideways glance at her as they climbed the steps once inside the castle. The other woman didn't look a day older than she did, there was not a scar, not a single flaw in her perfect creamy white skin, not a single broken strain of hair in that waist-long golden hair of hers. Everything was perfect about her, apart from the dirty headband she wore, a headband that had once been white, but was now covered by dust, blood and God knew what.  
  
But what Fransisca envied most of all was Venara's temper. The woman remained calm in every single situation. Nothing seemed to neither scare her or anger her. But she seldom seen the woman smile, never seen her laugh.  
  
Venara pushed open the double doors to the Great Hall and lead the way inside.  
  
All the teachers were gathered in the Great Hall, but not at the teachers' table as they were when there were students present, but around at the different school tables in a way that the students would never imagine. Dumbledore was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, but he was facing away from the table with his elbows on the table.  
  
Snape was sitting on the Slytherin table in a lotus position.  
  
"Hope he doesn't break a wind," whispered Fransisca to Venara as they entered. "For the students' sake" she added when she saw that her little joke didn't catch on with the other woman.  
  
"Welcome," said Dumbledore and made to get up, but Venara barely elevated her hand to sign for him to remain seated.  
  
Fransisca noted that Snape's face turned frightfully pale and his lips tightened as he stared at Venara. She cast a glance at her and noted that she remained the same, why wasn't she surprised?  
  
They both walked up to the headmaster and sat down at the same table.  
  
"You summoned us?" said Venara.  
  
"Yes, we have gathered to discuss the curriculum."  
  
Fransisca frowned slightly, but Venara remained the same.  
  
"I have made perfect plans and are not about to change them, sir."  
  
"We are in a tight fit, not sure in which direction we are going to lean in sense of teaching" said McGonagall.  
  
"The Ministry is still trying to interfere at Hogwarts" said Snape calmly. "You two are living proofs of that."  
  
"With all due respect, Severus, I know where my loyalty lies" replied Venara.  
  
"What the devil is that supposed to mean?" he sneered at her.  
  
Dumbledore was about to say something, but Venara beat him to it.  
  
"That means that I am not here to run to that poor excuse of a Minister Britain has for every single little detail. I will not contact him, that is not why I am here, I am here to teach the students of this school. That is why I accepted this job."  
  
"Hear! Hear!" squeaked Flitwick.  
  
Snape looked a little taken aback and Dumbledore looked more than content at the reply his Potions Master had received.  
  
"It was not an attack at your past" she continued. "I know what lies buried in the past and I more than want to keep it buried in the past. What is done is done and I hold no grudge. I suggest that you don't either or anger and hatred will consume you completely. We will not see that happen, will we?"  
  
There was a veil of silence that fell over the Great Hall until Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"What we want to decide is whether we continue in the direction this school has always headed steadily throughout every year or if we should take a different turn."  
  
"I can't see why" muttered Fransisca and all eyes fell upon her.  
  
"I quite agree" said Venara. "I haven't crossed the ocean to breed an army, I crossed the ocean to teach them about the things they need to know. What they use those things for later is up to them."  
  
The others turned their heads to Fransisca to hear what she had to say about it.  
  
"Well, it's like Venara said, isn't it? We can not breed an army that will go out to battle. We cannot fill their heads with propaganda neither in favour or against the Dark Lord. What ever we decide to do the children are bright enough to make up their own minds. Bottom line is that if we try to do one thing the students may want to do quite the opposite. It is not in our job description to shape their minds. I say that the school should continue like it has in all years. No matter what we do they will be able to chose for themselves. It is illegal and immoral to fill their heads with propaganda. They have a natural fear for the Dark Lord and we really shouldn't do anything to increase that fear. These young boys and girls are one day going to be out there on their own and we shouldn't scare the living daylights out of them."  
  
"Last time no one knew really what was going on, no one knew to what extent-"  
  
"This is a school, Severus" said Dumbledore calmly to Snape. "This is not a recruit office for the Anti-Voldemort-Army."  
  
Several of the teachers turned away to hide their smiles. Venara, however, remained as if nothing funny had been said at all.  
  
"I am sure everyone appreciates why you have brought this up, even I lost a friend to the Death Eaters, that is still not a reason to change the curriculum. We have to act natural or a panic may break out, as Fransisca indicated. Who brought this up, anyway?"  
  
"Fudge!" all the teachers chorused.  
  
Venara looked at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. "I see, and how many is in favour of this?"  
  
"Severus."  
  
Venara looked at him.  
  
"Overruled once again," he sneered.  
  
Fransisca was tempted to say 'tough luck', but let it be.  
  
"Severus also had a problem with hiring you" said Flitwick. "Can someone please cast light over why that would be?"  
  
Fransisca knew that none of them would ask such a question if times were normal, but this wasn't normal times. She cast a glance at the person whom the question had been directed at and saw for the first time that she was smiling.  
  
"Severus has never liked me or trusted me because I was the best female friend Sirius Black had. We all know about the tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor already in those days. And I also know that he desires the job for himself."  
  
"That question was out of line" said McGonagall.  
  
"Not at all, Minerva" said Venara. "They know that they can ask me whichever question they want and I will seek to answer adequately." She looked directly at Snape. "The fact that I left just before the Potters were murdered and didn't return till Lord Voldemort had regained his powers. I can see why he is suspicious to my intentions and my loyalty and that there is nothing I can say or do to ensure him."  
  
"There is one proof" said a voice from over by the doors and before neither Venara nor Fransisca had turned a large bird soared through the air and landed softly on Venara's shoulder.  
  
"Fawks" said Venara softly and patted the phoenix's breast.  
  
This made Snape's face turn even more closed.  
  
"Good enough for me" said McGonagall and the others nodded.  
  
Finally Venara got around to look over at the door and the look that made her made her rise to her feet. Fawks took off and landed on Dumbledore's lap.  
  
She stood like frozen to the ground as the man made his way over to her and threw his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and Fransisca could swear she saw a tear in the corner of her eye as she whispered something into Remus' ear.  
  
He whispered something back at her as he released her. He turned to the rest of them. "You told me to come.?"  
  
"Yes, it's this matter of-"  
  
A crash, as if someone had just broken glass, came from somewhere above the teachers. Before anyone could say anything at all both Venara and Lupin had got to their feet and bolted out of the Great Hall.  
  
They both ran upstairs and found the same young man as Fransisca and the gang had met in Diagon Alley, Marco Tyler standing beside a broken window.  
  
Venara looked him straight in the eye like a parent would look like a disobedient child. "Where are the others?" was the first thing she asked.  
  
"You know that I respect you and that is why I stayed behind." He didn't turn his gaze. "There were no others."  
  
Venara looked from him to Lupin. "Marco Tyler, the reason why you are here." She stepped over to the window and looked down. She then turned back to him. "Are you not a bit old for this kind of mischief?" With a flick of her wand she repaired the window. "I'll let this slide, but for further references we do not play football in the halls of Hogwarts."  
  
There was a fragment of a smile in the corner of Lupin's mouth as the boy strode off. apparently he didn't want to know why Lupin was there although Venara had said it was because of him.  
  
Venara released a sigh. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"You have matured an awful much since last we met."  
  
"The only barrier I had was maliciously torn down when I was almost bodily removed from Britain. I regret that I left when I now see what has become of all of you. It pained me, the news of what happened at the Ministry last spring."  
  
"That's why you're wearing black?"  
  
"I am entitled to grieve like anyone else. I loved him as much as you did, I only wish he let me have a choice."  
  
"It was for your own good, if the secret had reached Voldemort."  
  
"Well, it didn't. Nor did it reach Pettigrew. I knew that he had framed Sirius for the murder all those years ago when I saw the picture of the Weasleys in the Daily Prophet. I could have done something, but I was denied the right."  
  
"Dumbledore knows."  
  
"Of course he knows, you nitwit, he's my granduncle."  
  
He turned his head to face her and noticed that she was smiling. "So," he said and returned the smile. "Why have I been summoned?"  
  
"Very funny, there is no need for you to mock the way I talk."  
  
"They took you back, did they?"  
  
"Naturally, they never turn their backs on one of their own. Never has, never will."  
  
"Still wears that old headband. How long are you planning on wearing that?"  
  
"Till his body is dust in the ground." She met his gaze. "But we have more pressing matters, will you please accompany me to the Shrieking Shack?"  
  
He pressed the palm of his hand to his chest and pretended like he was shocked. "Why, Miss McStar, I thought we were going to keep this relationship at a friendly level." He felt his stomach do a somersault as he said it, apparently he felt more than that. The sudden anticipation of being completely alone with her and the mental image of him and her on the bed in the Shrieking Shack made his heart beat twice as fast.  
  
No, he couldn't even touch her. If he brought that kind of shame down on her, if he violated her that way, even if it was voluntarily, he couldn't do that. He had to keep this to himself. The repercussions she could get were too severe for him to risk it. That was probably why Sirius hadn't made a pass at her either, that dog he was.  
  
She smiled at him, as calm as ever, probably oblivious to what he had said or ignoring it. "There is a new werewolf at Hogwarts this year, Marco. I need for you to go with me down to the Shrieking Shack and make sure that what I have installed will keep."  
  
Lupin looked a bit offended for some reason. "I trust you have heard of the Wolfbane Potion?"  
  
She sighed. "It's no use, we tried. He is allergic to most things but himself. This is the only option we have."  
  
"So, dropped the fancy talk now, have we?" he asked as they made their way back down the stairs.  
  
"Who am I fooling? You'd see through me like I was made of glass."  
  
"I told some of the sixth graders that they were in for a treat getting you to teach them."  
  
"A treat?" She met his gaze. "Well, I will run them hard and I will teach them what they need to know in the spirit of true learning." She pushed open the front door. "I will be firm and I will give detention to those I feel deserve it, I will make no difference."  
  
"He's not like James," said Remus with a smile as they made their way towards the Womping Willow.  
  
"I hoped you were going to say that. Still." She looked towards the large tree. "I will let them know what I am all about."  
  
Once they were inside the Shrieking Shack Lupin inspected the large cage she had constructed there.  
  
"I know the twins" she said as an explanation to what it was doing there. "The Shack is so frail that a major wind will blow it to match-size pieces. Tell me that this is not a bad idea."  
  
When Lupin was through checking and double checking the cage to drag out the time he had with her he finally met her gaze. "It's not a bad idea."  
  
Why the hell did he had to have these feelings for her? Why did he care about her after all these years, after they both had probably changed so much? Nothing has changed said a voice inside his head. You loved her all those years at school and never dared tell her because you were afraid of what He would think about it. You were afraid that you would lose a friend if you became more than friends with her. If you had told her she may never have followed his advice and left. If you had told her you might not have been alone today.  
  
He watched her looking at the cage. Her beauty was beyond compare, her waist-long wavy golden hair, her full blood-red lips and those intense emerald green eyes were enough to melt even the thickest iceberg. A man that couldn't fall for her couldn't have blood in his veins.  
  
Then a thought struck him; what if she was married? What if she was married and had a flock of children? He had to ask. "So," he said and cleared his throat. "What happened to you after Sirius chased you out of the country?"  
  
"He didn't chase me" she replied calmly. "I went back to my family with the children, stayed there for a while till I found an open post at the Ministry and took it. I was demoted because I stood up against the Minister and I had to work in some dusty old office where I worked for keeping all the magical beings satisfied, keeping them from rebelling against the Ministry. I was a success and received a presidency within that department, rest is history."  
  
"So, you ever married?"  
  
She found that an odd question coming from Lupin. She had always looked upon him as the subtle one, the calm and polite one, not one for plunging out with questions like that unless there was something behind it. She kind of hoped there were something behind it, but thought that was too much to hope for.  
  
She had always kind of fancied him, had fantasies about him and hoped that he would notice her back in the school days. She could not have told him this because it was not only inappropriate for a woman in her society to do so, but because she was destined to marry someone else.  
  
Well, she had resisted that man till the day he had died and now she was free as a bird. Still she feared telling him about this, it could scare him away from her. Few people knew what she really was, what title she held. If he knew she knew that would scare him away from her.  
  
"No" she replied. "Never found the right one."  
  
He nearly breathe a sigh of relief at those words. "Look, I-"  
  
"We should go back to the castle" she broke him off. It pained her to do so, but she didn't want to get her hopes up as the conversation lead in a direction that just might do so. She didn't want to get her heart broken by someone as kind, gentle and attractive as Remus Lupin, the only one she had ever had this type of feelings for.  
  
"Yeah, we should." He was a little taken aback by this sudden cold shoulder and drew the conclusion that she didn't like the direction the conversation was going, didn't like his questions, didn't like him more than a friend, why else would she cut him off so abruptly?  
  
The walk up to the castle was done in painful silence from both parts.  
  
When she saw him leave later that day, after dusk, her heart had never been heavier and she secretly hoped he would be back soon. Maybe then she would have the guts to throw aside everything and tell him exactly what she felt, even though that would been banishment, even if it meant giving up on everything and that her own father would turn his back on her.  
  
Till next time. 


	4. Chapter 4 Chaos in the DA classroom

Chapter 4  
Chaos in the DA classroom  
  
The first thing Harry had done when he had arrived at Hogwarts was looking up at the teachers' table to find Fransisca and the rest. They were thankfully all gathered there. And with a new addition. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, a woman that looked no older than Fransisca.  
  
At breakfast of the first school day he got a chance at a better look. He had first thought that there was a mistake, but no, she looked just the same. How could someone like that be a proper teacher when they looked like they were fresh out of school themselves?  
  
A person sitting in a glass house should not throw stone said a voice inside his head. He had, after all agreed to lead the Defence Group, Dumbledore's Army, the previous year.  
  
"Look at this" said Hermione as she sat down next to Harry, between him and Ron. She handed out their timetables. "First thing is Defence Against the Dark Arts, then we can see what she is really all about." She looked up at the teachers' table. "What is your cousin doing up there, Ron?"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
"Didn't you see her there last night?" asked Ron.  
  
"I barely cast a glance in that direction last night" she replied.  
  
"Well, say hello to your new Muggle Studies teacher, Hermione" said Harry.  
  
"What, what's the matter with-"  
  
"Nervous breakdown" replied Ron. "Sisca will replace her till she dares go out in public again. Hard telling when that will be" he added.  
  
Hermione said nothing, apparently she had decided to give her a chance before she uplifted her mouth and complained.  
  
Harry couldn't help but to look up at the teachers' table again. so, DA was the first subject of the day, the first subject of the year. He could hear muttering about the subject all over where there were sixth graders. It was a mix of curiosity and nervous excitement, none of them had any idea what they were heading to, having to face yet another unfamiliar teacher, whom none of them had any knowledge about. In such difficult times.  
  
Lupin had told the three of them that they were in for a treat, but that told them practically nothing. But whether or not she was a good teacher he still had DA.  
  
He looked straight at the new teacher at the teachers' table. She didn't stand out in any way, she didn't have a turban where there could be hidden any head of any Dark Lord, no jumpy movements and strange magical eyes like Moody's impostor, no sassiness like Lockhart, not the toadlike appearance like Umbridge and not social and smiling like Lupin. She was wearing long, silver robes and a few small bridles in her hair at the front, which were hold together by beads and what looked like falcon feathers. She had a spotted dusty headband around her head that seemed to squash the top of her ears.  
  
Harry nudged Ron in the ribs. "See that?" he asked him.  
  
"See what?" He looked in the direction Harry was pointing.  
  
"Professor Venara's headband" replied Harry.  
  
"It's stained with blood" said Hermione without taking her eyes off her Daily Prophet. "Seems like she's been in a battle or two and the fact that she is sitting here means that she survived them, that should count for something. I think it is safe to say that she will be letting us practice the spells.  
  
The teacher in question got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Time to go" said Hermione and got to her feet.  
  
"Ten minutes left" replied Ron. "I'll spend at least five of them finishing my breakfast. If the woman is a hag I would not be known as the first sucker to turn up for class."  
  
Harry didn't reply. He couldn't truthfully say that he looked forward to the first lesson of Defence himself due to previous encounters with. inadequate teachers.  
  
But when the bell rung they entered the Defence classroom nonetheless.  
  
"Good morning, class" said Venara as she closed the door behind Neville, who was the last student to enter the room.  
  
"Good morning, professor Venara" chanted the class in the same manner they had done with Umbridge.  
  
Venara looked at them for a bit, she had clearly not expected a greeting such as that. "Well, then" she said and stepped up to her desk. "First of all you can put your wands away because I decided that we start this lesson with a little chat. I see there is no need for me to introduce myself as it seems that you already knows it quite good by heart." The corners of her mouth curled slightly upwards, but it was gone nearly as quickly as it had come. "I don't think there is any need for me to ask who has turned you into a flock of obedient sheep." She took a deep breath. "None of you know me, hardly any of your parents know me so it is only fair of me to tell you what I am all about."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, not knowing what to say or what came next.  
  
"First of all I want you to know that I am a strict teacher who is not afraid to pass out punishments if I see it fit. I consider myself strict, but fair. If anyone is late for class there will be withdrawn five points from their house, fifteen for the next time the same student is late, twenty-five if it should happen again. if it happens more than three times he or she can expect detention, also if the person is more than ten minutes late. This is done because it is an awful lot you need to go through this year and I have promised the headmaster that I will manage to get you all through it all. I will treat each and everyone of you equal, no matter what your beliefs are or in which house you belong."  
  
Hermione looked a bit nervous.  
  
"I am a great believer in tests doing you more good than writing essays after the books up in your dormitories. So, instead of you writing me essays I will each weak hand out one or more pop-quizzes to find out if you really have your homework down. I promised your previous teacher Remus Lupin that I would run you hard in order to get the knowledge through to you."  
  
A hand shot in the air.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Finnigan?"  
  
"Why can't Lupin teach us?"  
  
Harry had the strangest feeling of Deja Vu when the last word had exited Seamus' lips. He knew that another class-mayhem would break out right here, probably right now.  
  
Venara tapped her wand against her chin. "Because he is a werewolf who the Ministry considers a liability and a danger to the students of Hogwarts." She sighed, as if she didn't quite mean that herself. "I know that you would all be much more comfortable with a teacher in whom you all trust and know, but the Ministry as well as Dumbledore wanted me to take this job."  
  
Hermione's hand shot in the air.  
  
"Miss Granger.?"  
  
"Will we practice spells this year?"  
  
She looked like she was prepared for this question because it seemed as she was bracing herself. "Not this year, Miss Granger."  
  
"But what about what's going on around here?"  
  
"There is nothing going on around here, Miss Granger."  
  
The entire class exploded into fury and nasty comments.  
  
Harry, who didn't want to place himself in the same position as last year and since he had no idea how much power this Ministry official had, remained quiet. He wanted so badly to give her a chance before he opened his trapper. He also noted that Venara did nothing to stop the class' uproar, she just crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against her desk, watching them all with mild interest.  
  
He picked up some of the words the others were saying. Words like "idiotic Ministry", "thumbs up their rear" and "can't believe Dumbledore is allowing this".  
  
After about ten minutes the loud voices died down and they all looked up at their new teacher again. She was in the exact same position as she had been when it had all started, but she was staring at them with a slight frown.  
  
She straightened up. "Also." she said calmly as if nothing had happened. "It has come to my ear that Mr. Potter has, along with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, started a Defence Against the Dark Arts club called Dumbledore's Army, DA for short."  
  
At this Harry stared up at her in disbelief. How could she know?  
  
Ron sank in his seat so that the only visible thing above the desk was his now red ears.  
  
Hermione just stared up at Venara, seemingly expecting the worse.  
  
Those who were a part of this club stared up at Venara while those who weren't stared at the three in the corner.  
  
"It is my sad duty" continued Venara. "To inform all of you who are a part of this club that from here on end, due to lack of adult supervision, I will be forced to ban this club."  
  
Those who were a part of the club all rose to their feet and started shouting protests.  
  
Venara sighed and sunk down till she sat like a sack of potatoes on top of her desk. She had heard rumours of this woman, this Dolores Umbridge. She had heard Lupin talk of her, but never had she imagined it to be this bad, that a single person could awake such anger in school children.  
  
She had decided before she had entered the classroom that she would allow them to throw a little tantrum if they needed to and without her interfering, but she hadn't sworn she wouldn't punish it.  
  
Slowly the class started to calm down again and when it was still in there again Hermione shot a hand in the air. Everyone turned their heads to look at her, interested in what she had to say.  
  
"Miss Granger. oh, for heavens sake. Hermione.?"  
  
She put her hand back down. "Professor, how does the Ministry know about DA?"  
  
"It doesn't." She rose once more. "If the Ministry had known the participants of DA would have been expelled for sure even though the Ministry is aware of that Voldemort has regained his powers. The club was started before the Ministry started cutting Hogwarts some slack again. It was the teachers of Hogwarts that came to this conclusion and not the Ministry. In unison we sat down and decided that since we are responsible for what happens at this school and since there are no teachers available to supervise we all decided that it was for the best that it was banned. I must admit that I thought the idea was excellent and the usefulness should not even be questioned, but it that tedious detail that there is no one there to make sure you don't send each other to the hospital wing."  
  
"Can't Lupin supervise it?" asked Neville.  
  
Venara smiled at him and, voluntarily or not, he smiled back. "Remus Lupin is nowadays otherwise engaged and is unfortunately not allowed to teach you. Supervising such a club falls under the category teaching, I'm afraid."  
  
"How are we then going to defend ourselves against Voldemort when we are not allowed to practice defensive spells?" asked Harry, not being able to keep his tongue any more.  
  
A veil of silence fell over the students and everyone watched Venara.  
  
"This year Harry, we will not practice spells. From here to Christmas, that is. After Christmas we will be practising defensive spells." There was a gleam in her eye. "Maybe I can find someone who can help you with DA after Christmas. Now I really want to get on with this lesson so if you all can open your books on page fifteen and start reading about vampires I would be a very happy woman."  
  
There were muttering among the shameful students, being so wrong about her, as they opened their books and started reading.  
  
When the bell rung they all started packing away their books.  
  
"Just a moment" said Venara. "I can not allow such behaviour you have displayed here today unpunished so I see no other option than to give you all detention."  
  
"The entire class?" piped Neville in disbelief.  
  
"The entire class" confirmed Venara. "Friday evening at six you all are to gather outside Hagrid's cabin. Put on some warm clothes because you will be spending the evening outside. Now, get going." She turned her back on the stunned class. 


	5. Chapter 5 Snape's new nemesis

Chapter 5  
Snape's new nemesis  
  
"This is an outrage, let's complain to McGonagall," said Ron at lunch. They had had the entire morning to let the news that the entire school had landed in detention. "It has to be the first time something like this has happened."  
  
"Not really" replied Hermione. "But it doesn't happen often, that's true. If you ask me we really did deserve it.  
  
Ron couldn't argue with that.  
  
Several of the others complained almost as loudly as Ron had over the day, some of them even went to McGonagall to complain, but those who did came back looking no smarter because she had told them that it suited them well and that they should learn to respect their teachers.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape was stuck with brewing Lupin's Wolfbane potion again and he was far from happy about it. like he had nothing better to do after a day of teaching those ungrateful, disrespectful little brats.  
  
He couldn't understand why that annoying werewolf were doing snooping around the castle anyway. Wait a minute. yes, he did. He was after little Miss-New-Defence-Against-the-Dark-Arts-teacher- Venara.  
  
Snape snorted. Like he had a chance at her. He remembered the school days and in spite of all the efforts Black put into pursuing her he came up short. Why should a werewolf do any better? Why should that little Nancy-boy do any better than the school's biggest hound dog?  
  
Venara had class, he had to give her that. But she was far away from his type. She proved that when she started spending time with Black and Potter and with Lupin drooling after her from around corners.  
  
There had been something very odd about that girl in school and it was something very odd about her today. In school she had always worn a stupid hat, till Black gave her that headband she wore till this day.  
  
But it wasn't just that, her pose, the way she talked, the way no curse had ever stuck on her. something was very odd indeed and one day he would expose her for what she really was. No matter what that was.  
  
He released a dramatic sigh as he stirred the potion.  
  
Suddenly it was a terrible racket coming from one of the upstairs levels and he left his office in a hurry and marched upstairs to find one of the mongrels Venara had dragged with her to the school crouched down and clutching his head.  
  
"So" he said and the young man turned to him, the same type of expression his father had, the savage caveman-type look. Long, thick black tangle in his eyes. "We meet again."  
  
"The pleasure is all yours" said the young man.  
  
Snape's gaze met the young man's steel blue eyes. "So, Angelus, is it? who do you think you are fooling? I know exactly who you are, no wonder your mother sent you off to America with your godmother, she probably recognised those bad genes for what they were."  
  
A fire burned in Angelus' eyes as he measured the Potions Master, silently swearing revenge. "No wonder my father hated you. I guess he recognised evil for what it was."  
  
"Speaking of which. I did not kill thirteen people. Mr.. Black, is it?"  
  
Angelus' blood were boiling in his veins. He was exposed for who he was, but he didn't care. "So, I am the son of Sirius Black, what's in it for you, you snivelling little weasel? That was your nickname, wasn't it. Snivellus?"  
  
It was Snape's turn to get agitated. He whipped out his wand just as Angelus did the same, but nothing more happened because Venara came marching towards them.  
  
"Sirius Horatio Angelus Black, what in God's name is going on here? Severus?"  
  
Snape frowned. "That's your name, is it?"  
  
"You have a problem with that, Snivellus?" Angelus bit back. "Friends call me Angelus, but you can-"  
  
"Angelus!" Venara saw what was coming and thanked higher forces that she had been there to stop it. "Come here, right now."  
  
He shot daggers at Snape with his glare as he passed him and followed his godmother.  
  
When the two of them were out of earshot she grabbed a hold of his elbow and whirled him around at her. "What the hell were you thinking, picking a fight with Severus?" She sighed. "Apparently you have your father's temper. Severus is a dangerous enemy, one you shouldn't agitate. You have no idea what he's capable of."  
  
"Why did my mother hand me over to you?" He sought her gaze.  
  
"Oh, God. Your mother wasn't fit for parenting to say it like it is. Your father found it better that I took you with me to America to keep you safe from Voldemort." She ran a hand over his cheek and he allowed it. "It's a painfully long story. Your father would more than love to have you with him, but first of all he was single and second he was a pain in Voldemort's ass. It was to save your lives, love, nothing else."  
  
"Who else knows who I am?"  
  
"Dumbledore and Remus."  
  
He sighed. "He badmouthed my parents, no one does that without suffering the consequences."  
  
"Oh, no, don't you pick a fight with him."  
  
He met her gaze. "Ok" he whispered, but they both knew it was a lie.  
  
She strode off and left him standing there on his own while a plan slowly started forming in his head. He would have his revenge, he swore on his father's head.  
  
"Angelus!"  
  
He turned around to find the same girl he had seen in Diagon Alley earlier, Hermione Granger, he thought her name was. "Hermione was it?"  
  
"Yes. How are you?"  
  
"Where's your friends?"  
  
"Around. I just came from Muggle Studies."  
  
"Look" he said to her. "A bright young girl as yourself should know most about things around here, am I right?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "It depends on what you mean."  
  
"Severus Snape, what do you know about him?"  
  
***  
  
Venara knew that Angelus never turned his back on a fight, whoever his opponent was. Like his father he had a vile temper, a thirst for revenge and a charming appearance that made him get exactly what he wanted.  
  
She had hoped that she would manage to tune down that temper when she took him and his twin sister with her to America, but so far that had failed. She just hoped that he wouldn't get himself into any more trouble.  
  
Their history wasn't the most charming or romantic. Their parents usually hated each other, but one night they had got so pissed that they found each other attractive and Sirius Horatio Angelus and Charity Hope Eowita were the outcome of that. Angelus and Eowita was what her people called the twins and these were the names they used.  
  
She just hoped that they would never learn the entire truth about why they existed. Venara had come up with some story that their parents weren't mature enough. The entire truth was that she, Venara, had been ordered by Sirius to kidnap the kids from their Death Eater mother and brought to safety. Sirius was to take them after their mother had gone down with Voldemort, unfortunately that never happened.  
  
Someone knocked on the door to her office and she was shaken from her string of thought. She opened and found Lupin on the other side. "Just the man I wanted to see. I need your help with something."  
  
***  
  
It was morning when Angelus left the dungeons, wearing Harry's cloak. He had borrowed it from him for a deposit of 11 sickles. I'll let Harry keep the money, this was worth fifty galleons thought Angelus with a smile as he hurried up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had just sat down at the Gryffindor table when they discovered that something was awfully wrong at the teachers' table. Snape was missing.  
  
"Wonder where he is" said Ron. The words had barely escaped his lips when the head of Slytherin House entered the Great Hall wearing shocking pink robes(!), with a glittering rainbow in the front.  
  
Some of Ron's cereals nearly went down the wrong hatch, Hermione whimpered to keep from laughing while Harry just gaped.  
  
But that wasn't the worst part, he also had golden blonde dreadlocks, tied with neat, royal blue silk ribbons.  
  
The strangest of it all was that he managed to keep his posture. Most people thought this was a terrible joke, but no one dared to laugh in fright of the penalty that might follow if they dared doing something as suicidal as that.  
  
Fransisca, however, slid her chair away from the table and looked down at the floor while she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Venara threw the butter knife onto the table and shook her head before she buried it in her hands with a exasperated expression.  
  
The rest of the teachers tried desperately to look anywhere but at Snape, but both McGonagall and Flitwick failed in this attempt.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the Potions Master with a puzzled expression and said something in which Snape said something to Venara, who nodded and said something back.  
  
Snape turned his heel and stormed out of there.  
  
A few seconds later Venara got to her feet and left the Great Hall, followed closely by Fransisca. However, the doors hadn't even closed behind them before they both exploded in fits of laughter.  
  
"It seems as it was a bad idea loaning your cloak to Angelus" said Hermione matter-of-factly.  
  
"You think he did it?"  
  
"Of course, Ron, who else had the opportunity to sneak into his private chambers without being detected and do. that?"  
  
"I don't know about you, but Angelus just rose in my book" muttered Harry.  
  
"I'm afraid we soon will have a war on our hands."  
  
"Seems like he isn't afraid of Snape, seems like the Potions Master has got himself a brand new nemesis. I can't wait to see the sequel to this incident" said Harry.  
  
All three was dead sure that it wouldn't be long before the Head of Slytherin retorted. 


	6. Chapter 6 Detention

Chapter 6  
Detention  
  
The mood and spirit was low at the Gryffindor table all through that week. Neither one of them could believe that the entire class had managed to land in detention. It didn't help much that Hermione pointed out that this had only happened once before in the entire history of Hogwarts and then it was because a couple of students had beat up the teacher and the rest had cheered them on.  
  
The only bright spots they had was that Hagrid was there and that there had been complete mayhem in the Muggle Studies Class because Fransisca had obviously ignored every single warning about the castle being so enchanted that no magnetic or electrical tool could survive. She had brought with her a toaster that ran on batteries. The outcome was that the entire thing blew up and for some strange reason it wouldn't stop spewing out thick, purple smoke.  
  
Oh, there was one other. someone had put itching powder in Snape's robes and he was sneering and rubbing and scratching unmentionable places, even in class. He swore to kill the one responsible on the most twisted cruel way. He mentioned something about neutering without any tranquillisers.  
  
The day of the detention drew steadily closer and everyone's mood dropped further and further. By Friday evening it had hit rock bottom. It didn't even help that Lupin was there. He showed up just before lunch Wednesday and lingered till after the unspeakable Friday. When Harry had told him what had happened he smiled at him and told him that he knew, but that he and the rest of the class had good of that particular detention.  
  
Surprisingly he followed the class out onto the lawn outside the castle where Venara was waiting for them with a whole bunch of lanterns at her feet.  
  
"Good evening, class," she said cheerfully as they all gathered around her.  
  
"Good evening, professor Venara," chanted the class dully.  
  
Harry could see that she exchanged glances with Lupin.  
  
"If each and everyone of you could take a lantern each. Lupin has agreed to spend the evening with us, the Ministry would have kittens if it came to their ears so if you could." She pressed her index finger to her lips while Lupin gave them all a broad smile as all the faces turned to him in disbelief.  
  
"Professor Venara sent me an owl as soon as the class was over and it really pains me that you treated her like that," he said, looking at each of them in turn with a strict expression, then he mellowed as he met her gaze.  
  
"I hope you are all properly dressed because we are going to spend most of the evening and some of the night outside in the cold night air. This is supposed to be a punishment, but since I think that detentions are to be properly spent, giving the student a chance to catch up on missed homework. However tonight I will allow you all to. expand. I will now take you, we." she corrected and met Lupin's gaze. "Will now take you down to Hogsmead, where we will rendezvous with a vampire and-"  
  
There was an instant uproar.  
  
"A vampire?" said Dean Thomas with disbelief in his voice.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, not knowing what to say, do or expect.  
  
Finally several of the students cracked into smiles.  
  
"Now, please don't tell anyone because this is supposed to be a punishment and not a treat, but I heard that this vampire had returned from being abroad for years so I asked him if he would agree to meet you and ask all the questions you might have for him. He will leave again tomorrow night so the questions you may have for him will be in written and handed in to me with answers so that I can use it for the other students." She smiled at them. "I have heard rumours that several students are under the impression that our own Potions Master is not only a animagus that can transfigure into a bat, but also a vampire. I thought tonight you may meet a real vampire."  
  
Several of the students laughed and surprisingly Lupin joined in.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were deep in discussion all the way to Hogsmead.  
  
"Imagine that," said Neville with awe. "Meeting a real, live vampire."  
  
"Lupin was right, we're really in for a treat. I can't understand why we had an attitude against her."  
  
"Well, if we didn't, we wouldn't be here" said Harry matter-of- factly.  
  
"I think it's a bit. reckless. It is dangerous, exposing an entire class to a real vampire."  
  
"Come off it, Hermione" said Ron. "We're with two teachers and the top of the class in Defence Against the Dark Arts, someone who has met the Dark Lord several times. What can possibly go wrong?"  
  
It didn't seem as Hermione was convinced, but Harry lifted at least an inch from the ground at Ron's praising words. He trusted him to help if something went wrong, meaning that Ron placed his life in his hands.  
  
Soon the lights of Hogsmead appeared and there was a cacophony of excited voices.  
  
Venara and Lupin stopped and faced the class.  
  
"He has agreed to meet us in the Hog's Head." She checked her watch. "Approximately an hour from now so you have plenty of time writing down your questions."  
  
The Hog's Head was like a crypt at this time of day, but all the students obliged and sat down and started writing down questions.  
  
Venara and Lupin sat down at a table a little distance from the others and talked about something neither of the students could hear.  
  
"Now, that is a couple in love if I ever did see any" said Ron. "Look at the way they are looking at each other."  
  
Hermione, Neville and Harry took turns in looking over at them.  
  
"They seem to keep an awfully polite tone for being in love" said Hermione. "They both seem to be so formal and. stiff in their appearance.  
  
"Right."  
  
They all turned to look at Ron.  
  
"Well, it's like when two people are in love and neither of them dare to say anything because they fear that the other isn't interested. It's like with Harry and Cho."  
  
Harry didn't like the direction this conversation was heading.  
  
"Mind your questions and leave them alone" said Hermione. "They are old friends from school."  
  
All eyes were focused on her.  
  
"Your cousin told me" she told Ron. "She said that Venara is a year older than him and the. others" she said, meaning the Marauders. She looked down at her piece of parchment and scribbled on.  
  
After what seemed as several hours later Venara got to her feet and walked over to a man who had just walked in and stepped over to the bar.  
  
The entire class watched in excitement as the man turned around and surveyed them with ice cold blue eyes.  
  
"Ok" they could hear him say to Venara as he finished his glass of something the class didn't even want to guess what was.  
  
Once he was outside Venara nudged her head in his direction and they all got to their feet and followed.  
  
Lupin took his place by her side again as they all followed him onto a meadow and a heap of rocks in the middle of the meadow.  
  
Hermione noticed that Venara and Lupin remained in the background and asked why.  
  
"This is your detention" said Lupin. "We have decided to let you run your own show and we'll just stay in the background and make sure that this passes smoothly." He nodded in the direction of the vampire. "Now go on. I trust you know enough about vampires to keep safe."  
  
He watched her strode off. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"I know him enough to say that he will not hurt them. He was a excellent choice because he isn't easily offended."  
  
"You know that wasn't what I meant. Are you sure that it's a good idea that I'm here? I'm not exactly popular with the Ministry."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Back in America I had just as much power as the Minister himself, Fudge knows this and he has learned to trust my judgement even after I forced him to give my granduncle a formal apology in public. I think the man fears me and fear can be a very powerful ally."  
  
"Fear also makes people jump to conclusions and fear can also breed hate."  
  
"True, but he knows that I am true to Albus and that is just about all he needs to know. if it should reach the Minister's ear that I have invited you to come with us on the excursions he will understand why and I am sure he will not question my judgement."  
  
"Are you sure your judgement isn't clouded?" He met her gaze.  
  
"By what should it be clouded? The bitterness about Sirius having to die before he ever got a chance to plead his innocence? The fact that I think I must do so much better than the rest of you to prove myself?"  
  
"Well, do you feel you have to?"  
  
She bore her emerald green eyes into his. "I have proven myself time and time again. As long as I believe there is still good in people I will remain in your world. I am not an alien, but all I have to do is to go back home and stay there till all this is over. Why do you think I chose to stay here where everything is chaos?"  
  
"Why do you stay?"  
  
"I may be a half-breed and people may think that I am dangerous, but I am also human and as long as I cling on to that I can go on doing what I have planned."  
  
"And what are your plans?"  
  
"What is this, a bloody interrogation?"  
  
"Temper, temper, temper" he said with a smile. "No doubt your human. One day the truth will come out and when it does will you be able to withstand all the things people are going to say about you?"  
  
"My father warned me that the day will come when people will find out what I am and-"  
  
"But your father has never been in the position you are in."  
  
She looked down at the ground with a sigh. "Peter knows."  
  
"What was that?" He was sure he hadn't heard correctly.  
  
"Wormtail knows, he was there in the common room when. you know."  
  
Lupin rubbed his chin. "That was."  
  
She met his gaze again. "Why do you think I'm here? I have three young people who need to learn how it is to live in your world, I have a granduncle who is starting to grow old and who just might not survive this. There is a boy there who is suffering in his own home, in which he doesn't feel at home."  
  
"So you decided to come riding in on your white horse and save everyone? Now I know why Sirius sent you away. Thankfully it wasn't for the reason I thought it was. You can't stay" he said matter-of- factly. "Leave the Black twins with us and we'll take care of them along with Harry."  
  
"I'm not sure if you know that Voldemort has studied my people in years on end to exploit all the secrets and powers we hold. I do not fear him. If I am captured by him, if he tortures me to get my knowledge and I die by his hand, because I'll die before I give up my people's secrets, I'll die as an equal to all of you and that is what I want. Sirius denied me that under the pretence that I should protect his kids. Yes, maybe I am bitter, but can you blame me?"  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"I just hope that you can respect my wishes and not come looking for me in the attempt to save me if he ever gets his filthy hands on me. Let me die the way I want and not from boredom."  
  
He sighed. But when he saw the determination in her eyes he nodded.  
  
"Thankfully these children have no idea what they are up against." She took a few steps away from him.  
  
He was left standing there, staring at her long, blonde hair. Oh, how he wanted to bury his hands in those soft, delicate strands.  
  
She sat down a few meters away from him and he knew that if he stepped over to her she would snap.  
  
***  
  
Back up at the castle Eowita was brushing her hair and she cast a sideways glance at her brother now and then. "I hope you're not planning on anything else with Snape" she said.  
  
"No more than what he deserves" he bit back. "Sorry" he muttered. "Didn't mean to bite your head off."  
  
"Hope you're able to keep him from getting himself into more trouble" she said to Marco.  
  
The young werewolf cast her a sideways glance. "Don't get yourself into more trouble with Severus Snape" he said to Angelus.  
  
"Do the two of you have any idea about how he retorted?" He shook his head. "I have no idea how he did it, but he put something in that potion Madame Pomfrey gave me."  
  
"What?" asked Marco with a anticipating smile.  
  
"I have no idea, but it's giving me haemorrhoids."  
  
Both Eowita and Marco nearly broke down in laughter.  
  
"I will have my revenge, believe you me." His blue eyes narrowed to slits. "No one does that to me and tells the tale. I will expose to the world what he really is."  
  
***  
  
Venara checked her watch. The clock was nearly ten and it was time to call it a day. She got to her feet and noticed that Lupin did the same. She turned to him, but not with the angry expression she had planned for him.  
  
"You know, I respected and cared at least twice as much for you than Sirius did" he said softly.  
  
"Then prove it" she replied.  
  
He made to step over to her, but she turned to the class instead. "Time to wrap this up, you lot."  
  
There were a lot of groans coming from the class and Venara couldn't help but to smile.  
  
It was the most beautiful thing Lupin had ever seen. If he only had the guts to tell her what he felt for her without fearing that he was jeopardising their friendship. He assumed that he was more afraid of rejection.  
  
The trip back up to the castle was spent talking to the students and not each other.  
  
When the students had returned to their dormitories Venara gave him a look he couldn't quite place. "You could have told me back then" she told him before she strode off before he had a chance to reply. 


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions

Chapter 7  
Confessions  
  
"I have absolutely no idea how I managed to survive three years at the Ministry, getting up at eight in the morning. When I was in school it was up at the crack of dawn. Have we seriously grown so old and so inflexible that getting out of bed in the morning to teach has become pure torture?" Fransisca helped herself to a cup of coffee as she shot a glance in Venara's direction. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning," replied Venara airily, continuing to stare out the window at the grey sky.  
  
"It's Saturday, what are you doing up at this time of hour?"  
  
"I never went to bed," muttered Venara. "Had a little fall-out with Remus."  
  
Fransisca stared at her from over her coffee mug. "I didn't think that was possible. So, what are you going to do today?" She slumped down beside her on the couch.  
  
"I guess I have to choose between Angelus and Severus, this castle is apparently not large enough for the pair of them. I brought the twins here to learn a bit about the outside world, but." She shrugged. "Seems like I've failed at that like I've failed at most things in my life."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I think it is about time I am open and honest about everything. I think. it is about time that I introduce myself. properly to the rest of this school." She met Fransisca's gaze. "Something I should have done over twenty years ago, but things are a bit different now." She couldn't tell her that Peter Pettigrew knew her innest, most sensitive secret and was going to tell his master all about it if he hadn't already done so and when the secret was out, if she buckled under the strain like Sirius once thought she would then all hell would break loose.  
  
"Er. huh?"  
  
Venara smiled at her. "You'll see in due time. I have been up all night, thinking through what I'm going to say. So, what is your excuse? What are you doing in here at six on a Saturday morning?"  
  
"I just like to start the day early, that's all."  
  
Venara elevated an eyebrow.  
  
Fransisca sighed. "Ok, I spent most of last night awake as well. A girl has a lot on her mind, you know."  
  
"Like."  
  
"Like planning future classes and excursions, wondering if you and me could fuse one, feeling sorry for Severus, menstruation cycle, you know."  
  
The corner's of Venara's mouth twitched. "Go back a few paces there, what did you say?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if we could do a kind of mixed excursion. I know that you are planning to take the class up to Norway and I just wondered if I could bring the Muggle Studies class with me with you."  
  
"You know that was not what I meant."  
  
"It's not a crime to feel sorry for Severus. He is human, you know."  
  
"Could have fooled me," said Venara under her breath. "Look, you do not want to fool around with someone like Severus Snape."  
  
"Spare me the lecture, I'm not in love with him."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What do you mean 'Ok'?"  
  
"It's ok, what do you want me to say? You're not in love with him."  
  
"He's not a bad person."  
  
"I didn't say he's a bad person."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ok." Venara had great difficulties keeping a straight face.  
  
They sat in silence for a long time when finally Fransisca broke the silence. "What if I were?"  
  
"Were what?"  
  
"In love with him."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Would it be such a bad thing?"  
  
"I didn't say it was a bad thing."  
  
"But you think it is?"  
  
Venara sniggered. "Stop being so damn nervous. If you're in love with Snivellus, good for you."  
  
"What do you mean about that? What do you mean about good for me?"  
  
Venara met her gaze. "Please don't fret. All I am saying is that it's hard to approach Severus, he is not exactly. tuned for romance. I just don't want you to have your heart broken. You need someone stabile, someone nice, calm and who respects you. You need someone like. Remus." It was like someone had stabbed her in the heart when she said those words, but she knew that Remus would be better off with someone like Fransisca rather than her. She had realised that she could never have him. It was best to comes to term with it. After all, her father had found a suitable husband for her. If she didn't screw up there would probably still be a chance for her, maybe she wouldn't be kicked out of the tribe. But that meant she had to stay away from Remus.  
  
"Remus Lupin? He is like as interesting as a slipper."  
  
Venara snorted.  
  
"No, I need someone interesting, someone unreachable like Snape. It's the thrill of the chase."  
  
"So, you are really in love with being in love. interesting."  
  
"Ok, Freud, not everyone is as dull and boring as you are. It's not just about getting someone into bed, I am really interested in him."  
  
Venara just nodded.  
  
"So, what about Angelus, Marco and Eowita, things going ok?"  
  
"As well as one could expect, Eowita has plans on opening a clothes' store, Marco wants to be my secretary, just have to finish a few exams and Angelus wants to become a. rock artist."  
  
"My, you really have a lot on your mind, don't you?"  
  
"I'd like to think so, yes."  
  
Fransisca looked at her watch. "Sorry, but I have to go, I have some. things to do."  
  
"See you later." Venara sat alone in the staff room till breakfast, and braced herself for what was supposed to come next.  
  
The Great Hall was packed with students and teachers and she took her seat beside her granduncle. "Could you please tell all the students to linger till the breakfast is over, there is something I would like to say." She did not meet Lupin's gaze, who was sitting a few seats away from her, next to Snape.  
  
As breakfast drew close to an end and students made to leave Dumbledore rose to his feet and everyone found their seats again without a word.  
  
"Our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has a few words she would like to share with you." He sat back down.  
  
Venara rose to her feet and cleared her throat, her mouth feeling like sandpaper. She cast a glance at each of the other teachers before she turned to face the students.  
  
"We are living in. difficult times," she started. "We need now, more than ever, to stick together against a common enemy and a mortal threat." The corners of her mouth twitched, but there was no smile in her eyes. "I promised myself and the other teachers that I would not influence you in any way and I do not intend to. My agenda is, however, to finally be truthful and apologise for not telling the truth before. We are in a time when love, loyalty, bravery and trust is required more than ever. I can not ask you all to trust me after I have lied for you since I got here."  
  
Venara paused for a bit as she looked out over the crowded room. "I just want you all to know that I had my reasons for concealing certain things for you. I am in fear of my life, but that fear does not justify lying to you all. You see that I am only half human." She said the words slowly so that the students could let it sink in.  
  
At the teachers' table most of them started to stir, all looking up at the one standing with her back on them. Some of them didn't seem all that surprised, but Snape frowned, Fransisca straightened up to pay better attention and Lupin looked downright terrified.  
  
Last mentioned got to his feet and reached out a hand as if to physically stop her, but she merely dismissed him with a wave of her hand. He sat back down, but continued to look at her like she was about to be executed.  
  
The students started muttering, but when Venara once again opened her mouth, the Great Hall went silent.  
  
"My mother was a witch, a fine woman and the greatest mother a child could ask for. My father was. is an." She took off her dirty old headband to show what she had concealed under it. "Elf" she ended when she had exposed her pointed ears.  
  
Snape looked as though he didn't quite want to believe this, Dumbledore looked exasperated and Remus looked like he had been sentenced to death himself. But some of the others, Fransisca and McGonagall looked approvingly at her.  
  
There was an instant uproar in the Great Hall. All the tables were buzzing with excitement. Elves were supposed to be myths, but here a live one had almost literally shown on their doorsteps.  
  
"Aren't elves just in Muggles' imagination?" asked Ron.  
  
To both Harry and Ron's surprise Hermione was shaking her head slowly. "It's an old story, I believe she will tell you all about it. We are meant to think that they don't exist."  
  
And quite right Venara raised her hand to silence the crowd. "I know you are all sceptical to what you see before you, but allow me to explain. There is not many left of us, in the UK it is just about 3000 left of us. That said it is also fair of me to tell you why humans are not aware of our existence. About 2000 years ago humans and elves lived in perfect harmony and whenever humans needed help they turned to the elves, who gave them the help they needed." She looked down, apparently at her shoes.  
  
McGonagall listened intently with her eyes on Venara, so did Fransisca. Snape looked as though the school's standards just had hit rock bottom. Lupin looked as though he was an inch from being executed. Dumbledore sat and looked at the tip of his fingers, in which he had pressed together. The rest of the teachers just looked up at Venara with mild interest.  
  
Venara looked back up. When she continued she looked straight at the Slytherin table as if they had something to learn from what she was about to say next. "However, although men and elves slowly drifted apart because of different views and. qualities, elves continued the same ways they had always done, celebrating all life and treasuring nature. Men desired power and wealth and life itself was placed in second. They started industry, trading, killed eachother over land, property or just for proving a point. Men drifted even further apart from each other. But the final separation came when a dark wizard, setting out to rule the entire world. This time humans were turned down, the elves withdrew from the fight and from the humans. However, there were still a few elves that thought the humans could be saved from their own doom. Many humans and equally many elves were slaughtered, but when the wizard finally was defeated the men took credit for the elves' sacrifice. That was when they realised that the humans could not be saved. After that them cut themselves off from humans and in return they did the same."  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"I was accepted at Hogwarts in 1970. Naturally it was not safe for me to reveal who or what I was. I had been living with both my parents in America for quite some time, but when I was five I my mother split with my father and took me with her back to England, from which she came. As I was saying I was accepted at this school six years later and as I said it was not safe for me to reveal who or what I was so I constantly wore large, ridiculous hats to cover my ears. I did not have many friends because my classmates' ways were not often my ways. But I learned, I learned about qualities and faults and when the first war was on its large I fought alongside my friends, whom I loved above all else, but I was forced to leave the country for personal reasons and I was called back this year to teach you all." She cleared her throat. "That was just about all I had to say." She sat back down.  
  
To everybody's surprise Dumbledore started clapping. After a short while the rest of the teachers joined in, all but Snape and Lupin, but from different reasons.  
  
After a bit hesitation the students started clapping too, although no one really quite knew why they were doing so. Slowly, after the announcement, or rather, confession was over the students slowly cleared out of the room. 


	8. Chapter 8 Duelling in the Great Hall

Chapter 8  
Duelling in the Great Hall  
  
When the weekend was over and it was once again Monday the students still hadn't figured out how to react to the news they had received yesterday at the breakfast table, but most of them had decided to keep an open mind regarding Venara.  
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione got down to the Great Hall to have breakfast things seemed to be pretty much back to normal except that Lupin was gone again and something had gone dreadfully wrong with Fransisca's hairdo. Her hair was navy blue, which all three of them doubted was there by accident, but she also had something that seemed like silver scarabs in her hair, eating on her hair.  
  
"Thank God she only has Muggle Studies" muttered Hermione as they sat down at the House table.  
  
Ron glared at her. "She is not as befuddled as you think."  
  
Hermione wanted to say You could have fooled me, but decided against it.  
  
Harry couldn't control his curiosity and looked up at the teachers' table and Venara, who was leaned towards Snape who in turn was whispering something in her ear.  
  
She replied something and got to her feet and made a sign for Fransisca to follow her. The two women left the Great Hall and many eyes followed them as they did, which wasn't a big wonder as Fransisca's hairdo resembled Madame Hooch's (on a bad hair-day that was)  
  
"What's the point?" muttered Hermione.  
  
"Haven't you figured that out yet? It is easy to distinguish a Weasley judging by red hair and freckles. She wants to stand out." Ron helped himself to another piece of toast. "She is the one that manages that best, though."  
  
No one discussed the topic further in fear of insulting Ron further.  
  
***  
  
When they reached the Defence classroom they found Venara already there, sitting behind her desk. They all found their seats and looked up at her.  
  
She waited till everyone had fallen silent before she spoke. "Early this morning I received an owl from the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Sighs spread across the room.  
  
"Silence" she said softly. "Nothing wrong, really. I just realised that there will be a few changes in the curriculum this year, something unforeseen. It seems as though the Minister feels that it is about time you learn to defend yourself properly." She sighed. "As that is not what all your Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers in the past has tried to teach you." She rolled with her eyes and some of the students started to snigger.  
  
"Anyhow, he has decided that Gilderoy Lockhart's idea about having a duelling club four years ago was such a brilliant idea that he want's us to resume this. So." She got to her feet. "If you could all follow me down to the Great Hall."  
  
They all followed their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher down to the Great Hall where the same type of stage in which had been there four years earlier was placed in the centre of the room. "Not to be arrogant or brag" she said as she closed the door behind them. "But luckily Lockhart isn't here to teach you, I am. Now, do I have any volunteers? Longbottom, Patil.?"  
  
For what had to be first time Neville didn't seem all too nervous about being chosen. He followed after Parvati up onto the stage.  
  
"I trust you all know the basics? Only fifth, sixth and seventh graders are allowed to participate, so you know" she added. "Ok" she continued as they both were positioned. "Wands ready! Disarmigspells or blockingspells only." She took a few steps back.  
  
Both of them shouted out their spells almost at the same time, but poor Neville was a bit too slow, he was thrown through the air and landed at the end of the stage.  
  
"Ok" muttered Venara as she helped Neville to his feet. "Let's try again. You need to work on your speed, Neville" she said softly.  
  
He nodded as he stepped up again, a bit more nervous this time.  
  
"I know you can, Neville, all I need is for you to prove it to me."  
  
They both readied themselves again and this time Neville was quick enough, he petrified Parvati before she got a chance to shout out the entire spell.  
  
Venara pursed her lips. "Good". She helped Parvati back to normal before she signed for them both to step down as she stepped up onto the stage. "Now, I have experienced that certain blockingspells have been quite so potent for me. For instance." She looked around at the students below. "Harry, come up here."  
  
He stepped up to her.  
  
"Now, this spell acquires a real strong willpower. You need to control your mind even more than when it comes to the Patronus Charm. Speaking of which. which of you can produce Patronuses?"  
  
Some of them raised their hands.  
  
"Very good. Now, this is charm doesn't offer much protection, considering that it is an awful strain to the mind and that it works for so little time. Now." She met Harry's gaze. "Throw what ever curse you want at me and I will repel it."  
  
The entire class watched as Harry raised his wand and shouted something that the class couldn't quite catch because it was like Harry's voice was drowned in water.  
  
They all looked at Venara and saw that she was standing there with her hand raised in a stopping motion, not a word had escaped her lips.  
  
Harry reached out in front of him and felt a invisible wall made of something he couldn't distinguish had appear out of nowhere.  
  
Venara smiled and the wall disappeared. "I have practised this charm for the longest of time so I do not really need a wand or to say the words acquired. Probably because I'm an elf" she added. "The words acquired is Ewetho." She smiled again. "You are the first students to learn elf magic."  
  
They all exchanged glances with smiles on their faces.  
  
"As I said the words in themselves are not worth anything without a strong will. You really, truly need to think rational, need to want to get away without panicking. For instance the charm is useless between two loved ones. Do I have two volunteers?"  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Neville?"  
  
"What does Ewetho mean?"  
  
Venara grimaced. "Thick."  
  
Hermione stepped up onto the stage.  
  
"Anybody else?"  
  
Lavender Brown was pushed forward and stepped up onto the stage as Harry stepped down.  
  
"Ok, take it in turn which of you who are to curse and who are to block." She stepped down and looked up at them.  
  
Lavender and Hermione raised their wands, but was interrupted by a loud bang, emanating from somewhere above them.  
  
Venara turned her to the double doors as if they would tell her that it was taken care of and that there was no need for her to interfere. Then she turned back to the two young women on the stage. "Ignore that. Proceed."  
  
Both raised their wands just as the bell rung.  
  
"Oh, well, we'll continue this next class. Now, be off."  
  
After the students had all cleared out of the Great Hall Venara sunk down to the floor and buried her face in her hands. She had to get a certain pair of twins out and away from the castle before they created total mayhem there. Now she just had to come up with the best plan to do so. 


End file.
